Vortex
This page is for the evil Decepticon interrogator. For his heroic counterpart, see Vortex (SG) Vortex always gives you a ride to remember - in your nightmares! He takes an evil, cackling delight in trapping Autobots inside him and taking them on a spinning, dizzying flight of death-defying aerial stunts. As the Combaticon interrogator, he finds it an extremely effective - and enjoyable - way of doing his job. Autobots are easy prey to his techniques: Vortex grabs them off the ground, lifts them in the air and attempts to coerce them into divulging secrets. When Vortex is finished with the Autobots, he lets them plummet to the ground. A free ride from Vortex is definitely not worth the price. In Kaman Aerospace SH-2G Super Seasprite helicopter mode, Vortex can attain a speed of 300 mph. His range is 1200 miles. He can whirl his rotor blades fast enough to create wind funnels that spin at speeds of 200-300 mph, powerful enough to lift a locomotive off its rails. He can suspend himself in the air in almost any position, which allows him to direct these funnels anywhere he wants. In robot mode, he uses a semi-automatic glue gun. It shoots capsules of highly adhesive liquid that will cement anything it hits to anything its target touches. Vortex combines with his fellow Combaticons to form the giant robot "Bruticus." Although Vortex's wind funnels can be a devastating weapon, its use reduces his maneuverability and leaves him vulnerable to attack. It also subjects his rotor blades to extreme stress and possible metal fatigue and fracturing. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Starscream's Brigade Vortex was one of the five renegade Decepticons liberated by Starscream in the Air Commander's latest attempt to unseat Megatron. As an element of their imprisonment, they had been reduced to mere personality components, so Starscream installed them into abandoned World War II military vehicles. The transplant caused the vehicles to immediately reconfigure themselves: Vortex in particular went from being a Chance Vought F4U Corsair"Starscream's Brigade" shooting script to being a helicopter, before turning into a robot. Starscream called them "Combaticons" and announced their names as they transformed, but they didn't recognize him. Nor did they feel particularly indebted to him for their release; in the end, Starscream only guaranteed their loyalty though having given them bodies bereft of energy absorbers, so they would be dependent upon him to refuel. While their first missions for Starscream were initially successful, the Stunticons' intervention meant the brigade's defeat, and Megatron exiled all six to a remote asteroid. The Revenge of Bruticus Vortex and his fellow Combaticons soon escaped the asteroid and invaded Cybertron, defeating Shockwave's defenses as Bruticus. After Onslaught modified the space bridge to pull Earth into the sun, the Combaticons were attacked by unknown forces, which were actually holograms. Vortex was quite happy, as he loved sneak attacks. Once again, however, the Combaticons were defeated by outside intervention, as the Autobots and Decepticons temporarily allied against the renegades. While Megatron allowed the Autobots to believe the Combaticons had been destroyed, he secretly had Bruticus (and his components, we guess) reprogrammed to serve more loyally. Aerial Assault Some time later, the Combaticons set a trap for the Aerialbots, and Vortex attacked them alongside Dirge. He was eventually shot down by Air Raid and retreated back to Megatron's Giant Purple Griffin, which the Aerialbots eventually discovered. In the ensuing battle, Vortex took control of a few of Megatron's jet fighter drones, but didn't fare particularly well anyway. The Combaticons then tried to merge into Bruticus, but were defeated by Superion. B.O.T. Afterwards, Bruticus was blown to pieces by Defensor, and Swindle sold Vortex's parts. What a friend. Vortex and the other Combaticons were eventually repaired just in time for Bruticus to be defeated again. MUX History: Vortex was once defeated in combat by Lady Jaye. Ask him about it sometime. From out of sword range. In 2006, Swindle and Vortex attacked Fort Knox, but we driven off by the US forces there with the assistance of Weaver Delta. OOC Notes Logs/Posts 2007 * November 8: "IMORTAL to the rescue" 2010 Nov 23 - Report on dalnet Allright. I was talking with some guy on dalnet called IAmHere. He said he talked with Scourge about some server before and that they had a deal before the server went offline. When it comes back, he says do not attempt to access it. Follow the signals until someone in ourorganization meets with someone from his. This sounds like something intel should probably look into. Just thought I'd pass it along.--Vortex 2013 * October 21 - "The Plan" - With the Decepticons' energy reserves in Polyhex destroyed, they need a new way to supplement raids, and fast. Scrapper has worked out plans to build a super-reactor on Cybertron, but he needs energy, equipment, and fissionable materials. To that end, Decepticons are staging raids on nuclear power plants. The Autobots must stop them, not only to keep the Decepticons from getting a new source of energy, but also to keep them from causing an accidental nuclear meltdown. 2015 * March 26 - "Transport Heist" - The Combaticons attack a transport and then flee with the goods. * March 28 - "Raid on Ghawar Field" - The Combaticons attack the Ghawar oil field. * August 10 - "Autobots to the Rescue!" - Autobots, as well as neutrals from all over Praxus, have been captured and put to work in Internment Camp Pi. Springer has allowed himself to get captured to work from the inside, and before his inhibiter claw was affixed he was able to leak out information about the camp. AAR: Masonary Graveyard Cube *The Decepticon spinny fades away to reveal Vortex, with a smoking laser wound in middle of his chest and a huge gouge across his upper left shoulder. It still sparks on occasion but he ignores it.* :"After getting additional information on the locations from Floodlight, I proceeded to the Cobra Cube location in Georgia as per Onslaught's orders. Upon arrival the Cobra scientist Mindbender was attempting to retrieve the cube. Knowing how much these types like to gloat about their own creations I attempted to chat him up for more information while scanning the cube." "Unfortunately the Autobots shortly arrived afterwards. Totally not a surprise that Mindbinder tried to pin me for attacking him as soon as they did. However I succeeded in critically crippling Jetfire early in the fight, and while I was keeping Optimus Prime distracted Scourge swooped in to try and claim the cube. The Cobra drones gave little resistance, but Optimus still managed to detonate the cube from Scourge's grasp. After sharing our displeasure with him in the form of additional physical trauma, we both vacated the location so I could return the information I had gathered safely. The files have been downloaded to Trypticon's database for Onslaught and our scientists to pursue. They are likely not complete due to the... interruptions." :"However there still are several more of the Cubes to be claimed. I would suggest the one sunked near Nova Scotia, or getting Astrotrain or Blast Off to go up and rip the one out of the space station. Those would be the two locations least likely considered for a strike, and the later is the hardest over all for any side to retrieve." :"Vortex, out." *RETURN OF THE SPINNY* 2018 * July 23 - "Enemy of My Enemy" - Vortex gets tricked to eliminate a U.N. craft by Cobra. * July 31 - "A Very Special Guest" - Windblade instructs Vortex on how to speak to cities. * September 30 - "A Present for Vortex" - Delusion calls up Vortex to give him a gift. * October 14 - "While the Cat's Away" - Spike runs into Blockade and Vortex while the two Decepticons are out drinking, and hears some interesting rumors. Oct 15 - Opening in Intelligence So I hear there's this BIG opening in intelligence. In the intelligence head. In his head. And his chest. I also hear its because he challenged Nightbird to a duel. So I wasnt there but this is what I heard and saw from Trypticons footage. So. There was some arguments on the radios right? And Soundwave kinda had just come back from bringing in those dead seekers in the last report or something. Ok so following me? Ok good. So like Nightbird was pushin' the ole tapedeck until he challenged her to a big ole gladitorial style fight outside Trypticon. Well. Nightbird won it and dragged him all the way back to medbay- by his skull. He hasnt been heard from since. Or the cassettes. Weird. From the look of the damages I think she took him out permanantly. There footage of it all and its probably in the com room or something. 2019 * February 25 - "Blockade Running" - Decepticons are attempting to blockade Earth. At least one space merchant is going to run it. Players * CalihexInmate has been the definitive Vortex player for many years. However, Vortex is currently available for application. In the meantime, he was temped by Bzero and Double0Snake until 2013. In 2015 he was taken over by Swiftpaw. In 2018 he was taken back over by CalihexInmate. References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe Category:Available Category:Characters Category:Combaticons Category:Decepticon Assault Infantry Category:Decepticons Category:FCs Category:Transformers